A filling device of this type is known from EP 1 025 424. The known filling device includes one of the usual filler carrousels, which run around a substantially perpendicular axis and are provided on their outer circumference with radially projecting holders for the containers. Typically, the holders are designed like tongs. The two jaws of the tongs are drawn towards each other under the load of a spring and define a recess that is adapted to the container, and by means of which the holder grips around the container for the filling thereof. Usually bottles are filled which, underneath the filling hole, are provided with a projecting flange at their neck, said flange resting on the top side of the holder. For the filling, a filling valve is provided which, in the filling position, has its outlet coaxially aligned with the filling hole of the container. By operating the filling valve a predetermined quantity of the product is filled into the container. In order to control the filling status the container is weighed. For this purpose a weighing device is provided, which includes an elastically deformable element in the form of an elastic bar that is rigidly secured to the structure, whose deformation by the weight of the container is ascertained and assessed as a measure for the weight. The elastic element is acted on by the holder, with the elastic element and the holder being placed side by side in the radial direction relative to the axis of rotation of the filler carrousel. The holder serves here as a lever arm to act on the elastically deformable bar. However, due to this horizontally and radially extending arrangement the known weighing device is relatively sensitive to vibrations generated during the operation, which are induced by the rotation of the filler carrousel or by the forces acting for a short time on the containers, or the like. These vibrations can distort the weighing result.
In JP-2005126077 the weight sensor is arranged laterally above the filling valve outlet on a carrier for the filling valve. With respect to the filling valve outlet the lead-through aperture for the carrier member for the bottle is offset in a radially inward direction, is sealed with a bellows and has a very complex design. Usually, there is very little free space in the radially inner area of the carrousel. Therefore, internal attachments should largely be avoided. The complex bottle holder is located in the splash area of the product.
Other functional units that are possibly provided in this area could be affected in terms of their function by product splashes. If used for cold aseptic filling this area has to be cleaned and disinfected with aggressive media, which media could likewise affect the function. Moreover, such internal attachments come along with constructive undercuts in which a reliable cleaning and disinfection is impossible or at least difficult.
In addition, maintenance and servicing of machine components inside the carrousel is complicated by the reduced accessibility.
JP-2005231664 discloses a filling member with a weighing device. In this case, too, the bottle is centered by the weighing device underneath the filling valve outlet with a lateral overhang. The power transmission from the carrier member to the weighing device is very complex, however. The statements made with respect to the internal attachments concerning JP-2005126077 apply here analogously.